LAAIS: Mad Belladonna
by Ben10magician
Summary: A clip/sneak peak to my story of Little Aang; Adentures in Slumberland


Hey Guys, here's a clip to my story of Little Aang; Adentures in Slumberland. This the part where after Aang was grabbed by Smaug, and manage to get free by using Excluber, but falls into Belladonna's house. Enjoy!

Belladonna

Aang fell right into the fireplace in a home of someone playing solitaire until she heard him coughing from the ash.

It's a antro female whippet with purple fur, white face and under belly, messy hair in a ponytail and blue eyes. She had red demonic wings, and wears a black sleeveless shirt and brown spiked collar. This is none other than the nasty Belladonna, a wicked demonic boggie whippet who, unknown to Aang.

"Sounds like someone's sick. How lovely. I hope it's something serious. Something dreadful; Oh, speaking of which," Belladonna then headed to her mirror and spoke into it, "Magic Mirror on the Wall, who is the ugliest one of all?"

Then a a fat American Pit Bull Terrier/Bulldog hybrid, which had gray fur with dark blackish gray spot around his right eye, dark grey unshaved muzzle, black ears with dark reddish peach inner, a black/red nose, and wore a sleeveless black vest over a reddish button-up shirt with a yellow bowtie, a foul-smelling cigar in his mouth named Carface appeared. He spoke, bored, "By my trough, I will a vowl there's none that's uglier than thou."

"Oh joy! I'm deathly afraid of becoming pretty." Then she faced the audience and spoke. "Pretty? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha," But when Belladonna saw what it was that was coughing, she frowned in disappointment before picking Aang up.

"Ooh, bat gizzards. It's nothing but a It's nothing but a tiny beardless Dwarf with a blue spot on his forehead."

"Oh, I'm not really a Dwarf. I'm a boy." Aang spoke to Belladonna, causing her to drop the boy onto a table in surprise.

"A boy?"

"Yeah. Aang's the name."

"And what are you doing here, Aang?"

"Oh...Master Splinter brought me here with his magic. He's the most powerful Wizard in the universe.

As Aang shakes the ashes off of himself, Belladonna, realizing whom the boy was talking off, just scoff in amusement, "Spinter? Ha ha ha ha. Spinter. The world's most powerful bungler, Why Aang my boy, I've got more magic in my pinky finger!" The demonic whippet moves around while dancing a bit." Ha ha ha ha. And don't tell me you've never heard of the marvelous Belladonna? Hmm?"

"Well no. I don't think so." Aang said with an innocent shrug. Ralph, who managed to locate Aang to this house, peeks into the place and gasps upon seeing who the boy is talking to, "Belladonna? I gotta warn Splinter and the others."

The boy flew off, knowing that Belladonna is major trouble! "Why Aang, I'm the greatest. Aside from Gandalf; I'm truly marvelous!" Belladonna exclaims to Aang then she begins to sing.

Belladonna: _**With only a touch**_

_**I have the power**_

_**Zim-zabber-a-bell**_

_**To wither a flower**_

"Ha ha ha!" Belladonna laughs as she touches a flower nearby, causing it to wilt and die.

_**I find delight in the sick and the swell**_

"Ooh, that's terrible." Aang said in shock. How can anyone who is powerful like Spinter take delight in people's pain?

"Thank you, Aang. But that's nothing, nothing for me. No." Belladonna exclaims as she continues the song.

_**Because I'm the magnificent**_

_**Marvelous**_

_**Mad Belladonna!**_

"You know what?" Belladonna asks Aang who shake his head in concern. "I can even change size." The demonic whippet then demonstrates while singing.

_**I can be huge!**_

Belladonna grows big as she ends up beginning big as the inside of the house, going, "Oof," in the progress.

_**Fill the whole house!**_

Belladonna then shrinks herself very small, appearing to Aang as she dance on the table.

_**I can be teeny **_

_**Small as a mouse.**_

Belladonna then disappears and reappears near Aang, who is positioned in a tea cup.

_**Dark sorcery **_

_**Is my dish of tea.**_

Belladonna laughs madly as she got a broomstick and flew around the room while saying, "It comes easy to me."

_**Because I'm the magnificent **_

_**Marvelous**_

_**Mad Belladonna!**_

Aang watch as Belladonna flew around the room, laughing madly while doing tricks on her broom. "Marvelous, boy, marvelous," Belladonna laughs; She then got off her broomstick before she grew back to normal size.

"Say, lad. Did you know that I could make myself uglier yet?"

"That would be some trick. Uh...I mean…uh…" Aang said a bit unsure.

"Want to bet?" Belladonna ask as she covers her face for a moment then uncovers it, showing a ugly troll, Ganoga's head, causing Aang to be scared in fright in the progress, "Booga-booga-booga-booga! Ha ha ha! See? I win again; Tell me, am I hideous or what; perfectly revolting?"

"Uh...yes, ma'am."

"But you ain't seen nothing yet. Watch this." Belladonna then transformed...into a beautiful teenage girl.

She was a very beautiful Native American teenage princess with beautiful slender body, black hair tied in two braids, blue headband with eagle feather, tanned skin, white Native American bra with pink dimaond on each side of her bra, white Native American skirt, blue boots, and brown eyes. Her name is Tiger Lily (from Disney's Peter Pan).

(Tiger Lily's outfit is from art; Following the leader by Diegichigo)

Aang, seeing how beautiful Tiger Lily is, suddenly had a huge grin on his face with his heart thumping from his chest (Gonna like Tex Avery's cartoons like 'Red Hot Riding Hood') exclaming "Hoo, mamma!"

Tiger Lily then dances around while singing.

_**I can be beautiful.**_

_**Lovely and fair,**_

_**Silvery voice,**_

_**Long black hair.**_

Tiger Lily made humming noises as she began shakes her hips, Aang stare in love and amazement who beautiful the girl is especialy when she shakes her hips. Then Tiger Lily warped her arms around him and give him a long deep kiss on his cheek, Aang had a huge grin on his face and his face is as red as a cherry. For someone like Tiger lily, she is beautiful!

"Wow. I just hope that I don't get in trouble for this." Aang comments

_**But it's only skin deep,**_

_**Zim Zapereth Bim...**_

Aang yelps as Belladonna pulls on her own hair, turning the demonic whippet into her normal ugly self.

_**I'm an ugly old demonic whippet, heh,**_

_**The magnificent, **_

_**MARVELOUS,**_

_**Mad, mad, mad, mad**_

_**Belladonna**_

Once the song is over, Belladonna dances around, thinking that she has proven a point to Aang who looks at her. The demonic whippet spoke, Now what do you think, Aang? Who is the greatest? Ha ha ha ha!

"Well...to be honest, Spinter's magic always...help people...do good stuff." Aang said with a stutter, making Belladonna frowns but tries to hide it. Apparently this boy still thinks that Spinter is powerful than she is.

"I see...then Spinter must see something good in you, I bet." "Well, yeah..."

"Yes, but in my book that's bad!" Belladonna exclaims.

She quickly rush over and close all the window and block off the chimney to keep Aang from escaping. "I'm very sorry, dear Aang. But I'm afraid I have to destroy you

"Destroy me?" Aang asks in alarm while flying around. Belladonna is going to destroy him? He asks,

"Yes, well...I gave you a fair chance. I'm mad about games you know." The demonic whippet chuckles madly as she turns into one big giant spider. She the said in a squeaky spider like voice.

Now, come on, Aang. You've gotta keep your toes up in this game. Ha ha ha ha ha ha! You'll make fine eating...ha ha ha...when you've hung a bit." Belladonna laughs madly as she pounces towards Aang who runs away in time, the boy flew around with the spider chasing him, trying to escape her big time.

Aang comment, "Now I know how Tweety feels in those Looney Tunes cartoons, though I doubt I'm going to get off anywhere near as lucky as he typically does," as he is flying away trying (in vain) to escape Belladonna.

Unfortunately, Belladonna grabs Aang by the shirt before she send him right into a stalks of empty milk-bottles knocking them down like a bowling ball knocking down pins. The spider laughs as she grabs her prey,

"Ha ha! Looks like I won!" Aang of course frowns before kicking Belladonna on the nose with his feet, changing her back to normal,

"Gah! Why you runt! I oughta break your neck!" "At least I know help will come at any given moment for me!" The demonic whippet realizes what Aang meant then she cackles, "You sly dog, err, boy. You got me monologuing to improve your escape chances or at least stall for time until that wet blanket Spinter showed up. Well, nice try, but it didn't work."

Suddenly the door of the house is swung upon as Spinter appears by wind. The old rat wizard exclaims furiously, "Belladonna! Belladonna! What are you up to?"

The demonic whippet pretends to look surprise while patting Aang on the head, "Oh...Splinter. You're just in time. We were just playing a game."

"No she wasn't, the demonic whippet was going to destroy me!" Aang snaps quickly.

Apparently, Spinter frowns, catching the demonic whippet in the middle of one of her lies.

"Well, fine, you caught me; I was going to destroy that little pest. So what are you going to do about it? Wanna fight, have a wizard's duel?" Belladonna snaps as she goes up to Spinter and slaps him a few times as if challenging the old wizard to a duel.

"As you wish, Hazel," Spinter said sternly. To be honest, this is the perfect opportunity to not only save Aang from Belladonna but to restore Kimi back to normal. "Well, then, come on, let's step outside!"

"Ladies first." Belladonna nods as she leaves her house first with Spinter following her. Out of curiosity, Aang flew out of the place, wanting to see this wizard's duel for himself.

Auhtor's note: Well, what do yo think?


End file.
